1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having so-called multi-view functionality, with which different images are respectively visible from different viewing directions on a common display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in-vehicle liquid crystal display apparatuses have been rapidly widespread so as to watch car navigation maps or video images in vehicles. As a so-called multi-view display having a common display screen, on which different images are respectively visible from different viewing directions (view angles), there has been known a multi-view display with a liquid crystal panel having a parallax barrier on the front side thereof. Different information (images) can be displayed on the right and left sides of the display screen by separating directions of lights through a backlight on a pixel basis (for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78080). Such display is mounted on a vehicle, allowing the front-seat passenger to watch a TV program or another image, while the driver is checking a navigation map image.
When such multi-view display is used as the in-vehicle liquid crystal display apparatus, the lights of the backlight are sorted into left and right images. For this reason, in order to maintain the brightness of the left and right images, the brightness of the liquid crystal display screen needs to be increased when the different images are viewed from different viewing directions.